Llun
The civilization of Llun has been in a perpetual state of warfare with the beastmen of sand. Over time, Llun has developed more nonlethal methods of competition in order to potentially convert the beastmen to the side of Satems. Failing that, the beastmen are excellent specimen for experimentation, allowing the Satems to improve themselves through even more advanced augmentation. Long ago, the people of the Llun civilization produced the feral automatons that are now in the north. The feral automatons have since self-developed to the point where any previous relationships held between the feral automatons and the Satems should be considered void. Recent attempts to ally with one of the factions have been successful, but the feral automatons should still be looked at with skepticism. History Starting as a band of savages, the Satem people developed slowly, yet gradually. Most of the pre-cataclysm history has been lost to the abyss of time. The only hints at pre-cataclysmic history are the rumors spread by survivors and the history that is interpreted by the salvaged technology. To this day, technology is still being rediscovered. Unfortunately, a large amount of lost technology existed in the northern land of feral automatons. For immediate pre- and post-cataclysm history, please see the legend of the Heroic God King Avuna Doragzuray. More modern history has shown relatively peaceful times. Any minor rebellions are immediately quelled. The most noteworthy of which was when one rebel boldly went directly to Avuna Doragzuray and attempted an assassination. Avuna commanded him to bow and, due to all of his mythical power, the rebel immediately fell to the ground and felt a horrible petrifying level of fear. Despite this, the rebel showed an incredible yet disturbing amount of conviction as he forced himself to stand and successfully dealt a blow to Avuna. The rebel was immediately pacified and has not been seen since. Avuna has hid himself from the public eye in order to "lay low." However, rumors have been circulating that the rebel was able to reveal Avuna to be a robot, as some witnesses (that have since been pacified, as well) have reported a metallic jaw underneath the broken skin. Geography Some pretty forests here and there, a lot of grasslands in the center. The surrounding area is full of life. Demographics 1% Elites 24% Upper 50% Middle 25% Lower 52% Female, 48% Male 2 billion people. 99% (1.98 billion people) follow Zeta religion 1% (0.2 billion people) follow other cultist groups. Government Government is run by an elite inner circle that is secretive and shadowy. Avuna Doragzuray acts as a figurehead. Government is heavily involved in almost every aspect of life. Governmental religion of Zeta is heavily dominant. Its name is believed to come from the language of an ancient, perhaps alien civilization. The religion of Zeta relies heavily on the stars and argues that there is a god from another world watching over everyone. It is believed that Avuna Doragzuray, while not this god, is the Hero Borne of the Falling Stars, thus explaining his foreign sounding name and appearance. Government is heavily involved with augmentation. Law enforcement The police work in small units of 4-5 heavily augmented individuals. It’s standard issue for the police to receive the highest quality augments and equipment as they double as the nonlethal military. Their methods are effective, yet secretive. They often aren’t seen, but when trouble strikes, they immediately arise from the shadows. It is rumored that their augments are more advanced than the ones in public circulation and the ones that the general public knows about. For example, there are many conspiracies regarding the possibility of “Mask Shifting” augments that allow someone to change their face in order to blend in better. Additionally, the existence of Invisible augments that allow people to vanish from sight and reappear at will have been rumored because of the actions of the shadowy police. Lastly, a sort of memory altering augment has been rumored as, on several occasions, the memories of witnesses have been altered to better match the official police report. Economy Primary exports are augments. Organs are also exported, but generally aren’t as popular, so many organs go to waste. Plenty of metal and crystals exist in order to build and power the civilization. Plenty of food from the farms in the center of the country, as well as wood from the many forests just outside of the city. Education Rigorous education programs ensure students are able to communicate with people from all major civilizations. Here, their ability to persuade is trained in order to allow peace through negotiation to continue. The sciences are heavily pushed here, allowing people to potentially develop the next generation of augments. Lastly, the arts are also taught in order to allow students to better create propaganda. However, every once in a while, one brilliant student will create “propaganda” that actually holds a hidden message of dissent and rebellion. The people of Llun refer to themselves as Satem due to their belief that language is a better judge of culture than homeland. Thus, despite their brutal racism at times, they are willing to accept outsiders given they mesh well with the culture and speak the language. Furthermore, the Satem speak the language of Sate, hence their name. Culture The culture is that of a united people defending the world from evil. There’s a high sense of justice and, as a result, a generally low crime rate. On the other hand, there’s also a sense of elitism among the people, as they tend to see themselves as vastly superior to most foreigners. The notable exception is the kind of foreigner seen as a “Star Person,” such as their leader, Avuna Doragzuray. Avuna is currently the only known “Star Person.” Infrastructure The society lacks anything truly resembling cars. The primary method of transit is public transit in vehicles similar in appearance to trains. Streets are generally pretty wide, allowing plenty of people to walk. Overhead is the train system, connected between buildings. Technology Llun possesses some of the most advanced technology known to the world. Their advanced weaponry allows them to nonlethally take out their enemies. Additionally, they highly advanced medical technology allows them to easily recover from damage taken by foreign powers. There is a rather large amount of augmentations possessed by the people and, in recent times, the conversion to full augmentation has become much more common. Mandatory augments include a vasectomy switch of sorts for men. The citizens themselves cannot turn them on or off. Couples are allowed to reproduce only after filling out the proper paperwork for it. Other mandatory augments include enhanced hearts, advanced iron lungs, and a secret emotional augment in the amygdala that enables officials such as Doragzuray to paralyze any rebels with fear. Other secret augments include augments in the hippocampus that allow the alteration of memory and some skin augments that enable the user to become virtually invisible. Unfortunately, it will only make the skin invisible, so their clothing must be a very specific military issue invisibility armor. This pairs nicely with several leg augmentations that grant more power to the leg, as well as allow, if using the special silent feet augments, the user will be able to become virtually invisible, both visually and audibly. There are exceptions, of course, in that they cannot completely mask their own voice, scent, as well as physical presence as they can still be touched, as would be expected. Special mid-level augs include the leg stabilizers and feet implants, as well as thicker skin that is much more difficult to cut into. There are also “filters” for the eyes that enable the user to see better in the dark and determine the heat signature of a given object in order to test if the food has been cooked properly. Upper-level augments add enhanced muscular strength and generally higher quality version of previous augments that unlock additional hidden potential. Also, there’s generally increased height at this stage. The Elites generally appear to be augment free but are actually capable of holding every single augment. Some of them, such as Avuna Doragzuray, possess a holy mythical golden glow around their being. Additionally, some, such as Avuna, appear to be capable of floating, but these are, in fact, merely parlor tricks. The Llun people have engaged in countless experiments upon their own people, as well as on outsiders. This experimentation has ranged from the mundane to the inhumane. The truly inhumane ones are reserved for outsiders and outcasts. Through this great effort for progress, augmentation improvement has moved incredibly quickly. Additionally, medical technology has been able to advance to the point where most common ailments are a thing of the past. This experimentation has delved into extreme depths to the point where biological weapons have been produced using the bodies of captured Withers POW. Health Llun holds the greatest healthcare system in the world. If nothing else, the Satems are excellent at staving off death. The magic behind it all is generally kept secret, so the only way that other nations are really able to gain access to their advanced medical techniques is by purchasing medical supplies directly or renting doctors. Because of such advanced medical technologies, even ailments such as the common cold are virtually nonexistent. However, there have been an increased amount of reports of something similar to the phantom pain phenomenon, caused by augmentation. Important Individuals Avuna Doragzuray Great Vagrant Barumei Raidorn Zurei Foruna Leji Damuna Reiyavil Category:Llun